Simple Movements
by Addictive Personality
Summary: Everyone is born with a wish to be granted upon reaching their 18th birthday. Governed by a mysterious and powerful council, wishes are subject to their laws and regulations. However, in rare instances, there are those born with three wishes. Riku is one of them. But for a thin and underfed teen named Sora, he is the rarest of them all: One born without wishes. R/S AU, OOC.
1. Orbs

**A/N: Inspired by previous projects of mine. ****All the typical jargon, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Simple Movements**

**Chapter 1**

**-Orbs-**

* * *

The world was unique. Every person born was gifted with a wish they could have granted upon reaching their 18th year of age. However, there were strict limitations. A person couldn't wish for immortality or endless wishes. They couldn't wish for the death, resurrection, or love of another. These laws had been placed upon the world by a powerful council acting independently from the government. Very little was known about these mysterious figures. Rumor had it they were the only ones capable of attaining immortality and had lived for thousands of years. Nobody really knew.

So with only one wish in their possession, people opted for the easiest course through life: Wealth. Why work when money wasn't an issue? Why lift a finger when everything was already provided? They were hidden away behind high walls keeping them separated from the rest of the city. Riku would eye these massive walls every day as he walked to and from school. Luxury cars would drive past him, carrying fellow classmates that lived within the walls. All too often he'd see them laughing, talking on their phone and appearing completely aloof. They were in their own little world, a place that Riku wasn't welcome to. But he never paid them much attention, for those that lived in such luxury was very commonplace. In fact, being wealthy meant nothing, it was so ordinary one could yawn. Perhaps that's why his parents wished for something different altogether.

Riku's parents wished for knowledge. They became doctors in their respective fields and were happier doing something they loved than being engulfed in the dullness of their wealthy counterparts. It allowed them not only a great and fulfilling life, but one where their work meant something. There were still many who held their wishes in a higher regard and used them for something that spoke of heart, compassion, and understanding for others. Riku was happy to have a wonderful example for him to follow after.

Riku opened his eyes to see the glimmering seas on the horizon. With the twilight came a slight chill, his hands suddenly finding themselves in his pants' pockets.

"Kind of cold, isn't it?"

His long time friend came up behind him, a hand running through her thick dark hair. She smiled at the silver haired teen as she stopped at his side. Riku nodded gently.

"I know, Pocahontas, and I forgot my jacket at home this morning. I should have known better."

"Want to grab something to drink before you head off?"

Riku licked his lips. "Sure, are you buying?"

She grinned. "I guess so."

"Then let's go."

They walked to a regular spot of theirs, a small coffee shop that sat halfway into their respective paths to home. The automatic door opened, their senses immediately met with the warm smells of coffee and tea.

"Welcome, may I take your order?"

They resembled humans, but the cold and lifeless eyes told Riku otherwise. With the majority of civilization living in luxury, the work force had to be dealt with. Using cloning technology and machinery, android-like beings called Replicas were manufactured to deal with the shortage of workers. Everywhere one went, they were there. It wasn't to say that there weren't actual humans working, but they were but a fraction compared to the Replicas. Riku never liked them.

"I'll have a hot chai tea please," Pocahontas replied to the glossy faced Replica. "And you, Riku?"

"Paopu cider."

The pair of friends sat in a corner of the shop, their book bags laid underneath the table. They didn't wait long as a Replica brought their drinks over and carefully placed the hot brews before them. Pocahontas lifted her chai tea and let out a cooling breath over the rich surface of her cup. Riku followed suit, eventually taking a sip from the deliciously sweet cider.

"Thanks, Pocahontas. I definitely needed this."

"No problem," she replied placing a hand underneath her chin, "you've been a little out of it lately. Is something wrong?"

He shrugged, shaking his hair with the act. "I don't know, maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Your parents would be the first to know, couldn't you go to them?"

Riku smiled. "Good point, so it can't be that."

It was then that Pocahontas' eyes grew wide, realizing something very important. "How could I have forgotten? Your birthday is coming up!"

They were alone in the shop, yet Riku held his hands out in an effort to shush the tan colored teen. "Damn it Pocahontas, could you be any louder?"

She recoiled slightly, "Sorry, you know how I am."

"It's okay…" he drifted off.

"It makes sense why you've been a bit distracted. You're always looking out of the windows in class."

"Maybe…"

"Are you thinking of what you want to wish for?"

Riku took a long sip from his cup. "I think you know the answer to that. When are we not thinking about our wishes?"

She drew circles on the surface of the table. "I turned 18 a few months ago and I still haven't decided on what I want to use it for."

"It's not like it has an expiration date," Riku added, "take your time."

"I know that, but you're forgetting who my father is."

He sighed to himself. "Right."

Pocahontas came from a long line of royalty from a far off country and was in fact, a princess. But with each passing generation and the state of the current world, royalty had lost much of its appeal and ruling power. They were seen as archaic, and not needed in a modern world. With the passing of Pocahontas' mother at an early age and their power waning, her father was forced to renounce their title and moved them away. It was just Pocahontas and her father, a strong and strict man still holding onto old fashioned ideals. His desire was for Pocahontas to marry and have children, bringing new blood that would eventually rise up and make their presence once again known. Pocahontas didn't want that.

"He still can't get it through his head that we can't wish for love," she said gripping her forehead in mock desperation.

"Not like it'd take your wish to get married and have kids," Riku poked at her.

She glared at him, but her lips told a different story. She laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. Because you obviously meant that my beauty alone is enough to attract a possible suitor. Am I right?"

Riku grinned. "Of course, that's exactly what I meant."

She reached over and softly punched his shoulder. "Ass."

Their cups sat empty and the afternoon turned to night. Riku and Pocahontas parted ways, each heading in opposite directions. With the air growing colder and his lack of a jacket, Riku walked quickly towards home. He turned on several streets, the lights overhead flickering every so often. His breath materialized with every intake and exhale, a thin layer of sweat building on his forehead. Riku was so focused on his task of reaching home he never saw the mound blocking his path. He felt the weight against his legs and promptly fell over. Riku stopped the fall with his hand and groaned as he got back up, his eyes zeroing in on what had caused him to trip. He raised a confused brow.

"What the-"

A person was laying right in the middle of the street, curled up into a ball. He glanced around quickly, wondering if he had someone with him. There wasn't anybody else around except for the boy in front of him. Riku immediately acted on the things he'd learned from his parents and bent down to check him out. He searched for a pulse and felt a huge wave of relief when the rhythmic beat resonated against his fingertips.

"He's okay," he said to himself, "but I should call my parents."

Riku gripped the back of the boy's neck and suddenly froze. The boy's eyes shot open, a bright blue piercing through the darkened street. Riku's gaze met his, a hot sensation coursing through him. Without the slightest inkling of being injured, the boy got up and fell a few steps back. He had chocolate brown hair mounded into unmoving spikes, those piercing blue eyes of his studying Riku intently. The silver haired teen held a hand out.

"It's okay, I wasn't trying to hurt you, it's okay…"

He stood several inches shorter than Riku, his limbs lanky and barely holding onto any weight. Riku took a step further, only to regret it later. The brunette took a hold of him by the wrist and spun him around, an arm encircling around his neck with a force Riku didn't think he had.

"Give me all the money you have!"

Riku didn't struggle, but tried to create some slack in order to turn his head.

"Don't move! I swear, if you do, I'll-"

"My back pocket, my wallet, take it," he spat out in between ragged breaths.

He felt a hand digging into his backside before the constricting arm released him. Riku fell forward, catching himself on his knees as he gasped for breath. The brunette swiftly rummaged through his wallet and threw it on the ground once he found the cash he was looking for. That blue gaze looked at him with a viciousness.

"That's all you have? What kind of richie are you?"

Riku looked at him quizzically, his breath returning to normal. "What did you say?"

"Don't tell me you're some frugal richie, god damn it. Fuck, so much for tonight."

The brunette boy was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a black hooded shirt cut off at the arms. He seemed to be Riku's age, give or take a year. Half of his left eyebrow was gone, in its place a thick scar. It didn't take a genius to realize he was not from around these parts.

"That was hardly worth it," he spat on the ground, "now I'm starving."

Riku didn't know why he felt the need to continue talking to him. "I could have bought you something to eat if you asked."

"What?"

"You didn't need to pretend to be hurt to bait someone in, I would have given you money for you to eat."

He was met with a laugh. The shorter teen gripped the arm he had used to hold Riku. "You some kind of churchgoer or something?"

Riku dismissed the comment. "Where are you from?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't," Riku shrugged, "not really anyways. But you're obviously not from behind the walls or from around here."

"Smart one, aren't you?" he mocked, "I'm done with you, so why don't you go on to your warm and cozy home?"

Riku had a calm temperament, but there was only so much he could take. "Not very smart yourself if you planned on robbing a wealthy person out here. In case you're blind, the walls are up there."

The brunette gripped the money in his hand before tossing it on the ground. "You know what, take your fucking money back. Forget you."

He walked past Riku and brushed against his side, hard. The impact forced Riku to sidestep in order to hold himself up. He picked up the discarded money and his first thought was to simply keep walking home, but there was something else that decided to escape his lips.

"Let me buy you something to eat."

Riku had never seen anyone scarf down so much food at once. He sat across from the strange brunette, his hands a blur as he shoveled food into his already full mouth.

"Easy, take your time. It's not going anywhere."

"Shud upf," came a muffled voice. "Ah don't fneed you to tell me whatto do."

"Is that the thanks I get for treating you?"

He stopped for a moment, his blue eyes looking to Riku and away suddenly. The older teen simply watched until everything was gone from the table.

"You never told me what your name was."

The brunette wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sora."

Riku smiled. "Sora, from an ancient language of the east meaning 'Sky'."

Sora let out a scoff. "If that's what you say so. Never looked into it. What kind of name is 'Riku'?"

"It's from the same language as yours is, it means 'Land'."

Sora didn't find it amusing, "Great, so, are we done here?"

"I guess so."

Sora got up from his seat and slid out from the booth. He started walking towards the front door, but stopped when his hand touched the knob.

"You felt the back of my neck, didn't you?"

Riku felt his chest expand. "I thought you were hurt, so I tried to make sure you were okay."

"And what did you feel?"

His breathing quickened, Riku licked his drying lips. "I didn't feel anything."

"That's what I thought," Sora said before walking out into the cool night air.

Riku didn't bother waiting, flinging money on the table as he ran out the door. Sora was already several yards away before he called out to him. The younger teen didn't appear to have heard him and continued on his trek.

"Sora, wait!"

The experience he had endured only a few hours ago should have taught him a lesson, but Riku wasn't thinking. He gripped Sora by the shoulder, forcing him back to face him. Sora retaliated by taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it painfully. Riku winced, his teeth gritting together as the hot pain washed through him.

"What the fuck is your problem? Do you think I owe you something now?"

Riku tried to pry his hand away, but the vice-like grip wasn't budging. "No, that's not it."

"Then what the hell do you want with me?"

Riku yanked on Sora's arm, their collected hands reaching behind Riku's silver hair and touching the back of his neck. They were looking at one another, eyes locked and the chilly air suddenly blisteringly hot. Riku felt the grip on him loosening, Sora's hand now clasped to his neck and a heat radiating from it.

"What do you feel?" Riku asked with a twinge of nervousness.

Sora felt his heart beating through his chest. He didn't understand, how was it possible? His fingers were touching a circular orb, yet beneath it there was another. Sora slid his fingers along Riku's neck until he was met with a third orb. His eyes grew wide. They let go of one another, with Riku turning to Sora and lifting his hair. With his nape exposed, three green orbs lay imbedded along the length of his neck. Sora couldn't take his eyes off of them. He had him by the neck before, how could he not have felt them?"

"You're a Third Point."

Riku let go of his hair, allowing it to fall back over his shoulders and down to his mid back. The awe in Sora's face turned, shifting into one of disgust. He gripped himself tightly, his fingers digging into his flesh. "Get away from me."

Riku could sense the negativity and held a hand to his chest. "I've never told anyone."

Sora let out a laugh. "What? That you're a Third Point? Someone born with three wishes gifted to them? Oh well gee, how hard it must have been for you to keep such a BIG secret."

There it was again, that mocking tone. Yet, Riku sensed something more underneath the taunts. It took a hold of him and tugged on him, hard. There was pain. The brunette standing in front of him was exuding pain. It was so strong it was making Riku choke up.

"You're worse than the richies," Sora said in a monotone voice, "you have more than anyone ever will."

Sora undid the zipper of his hooded shirt, enough for him to reveal his neck. He touched the back of it, but where an orb should be, there was nothing. No matter how much he drew his finger along his skin, there wasn't anything there. Sora was the complete opposite of the silver haired boy standing in front of him. While Riku was a rarity amongst the people, Sora was an anomaly.

"A Blank Point," the brunette expressed zipping his shirt back up. "a person born without wishes."

Sora took off at a running pace, leaving Riku to watch his image disappear into the darkened streets. There wasn't any point in chasing after him.

* * *

"Riku, are you okay? We were worried when you didn't come home."

He waved a hand at them, "I'm fine, I got caught up with Pocahontas at the coffee shop and lost track of time."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, stop worrying."

He skittered up the stairs before his parents could get another word in. Riku threw his door open and fell into bed, face first. He remained unmoving for a few minutes, simply breathing in the scent of the laundry detergent used to wash his comforters. Grabbing his cell phone, Riku slid the safety off and brought up a search engine.

"Third Points," he said as he typed the words into his phone.

"_A term used for rare children born with three wishes. Approximately 1 in 2 millions births." _

"Blank Points," he said scrolling down the page.

"_A term used for extremely rare children born without wishes. So rare only eight documented cases have ever been recorded by the medical and scientific community."_

The scrolling bar hit the bottom, no other information was available. Riku turned the phone off and tossed it to the side. He gripped a pillow against himself, his hair scattered over the bed. Within seconds he fell asleep only to be awoken by the early morning rays of the sun. He looked over to his clock, having felt like he didn't sleep at all. Riku got up, let out a long yawn and stretch. His phone had managed to fall onto the floor and he dutifully picked it up. A single text ran across his screen from Pocahontas.

"_Happy Birthday!"_

Riku walked over to a full length mirror and pulled his hair up. All three green orbs were glowing softly. He replied to the text, a loud 'ping' signaling it had been sent.

"_Thanks…"_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed this opening chapter. Still unsure of how far it will play out, but if you would like to read more, please leave a review with your thoughts. Thanks again!**

**-Addictive Personality **


	2. Neck

**Simple Movements**

**Chapter 2**

**-Neck-**

* * *

The silver haired teen looked up from his seat, his mind elsewhere. His father patted him gently on the back.

"Alright, Riku, you can put your shirt back on. Everything's in order, healthy as can be."

He slipped his button up shirt back on, allowing his hair to fall back over his neck. Riku finished dressing and got up.

"Thanks Dad, I'm going to finish getting ready for school."

A slender woman in a white coat stepped into the room. "They've been given breath. Your wishes are in perfect condition, congratulations honey."

Riku offered her a small smile. "Thanks mom."

"You've been rather quiet since last night, are you sure everything is okay?"

He reassured his father with a wave of his hand. "I'll be fine I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"We understand Riku; you've been blessed with a huge gift. We don't need to tell you just how rare you are. Jeez, imagine our surprise when you were born. I almost dropped you when the nurse handed you to me."

Riku let out a laugh. His mother walked over to the tall teen and pressed her forehead to his arm, letting out a collected sigh.

"You don't have to be afraid. Your wishes are yours and yours alone. It's nobody else's business how many you have or how you use them."

He bent down far enough to plant a kiss on her cheek before excusing himself from the room. "I'm going to be late if I don't finish up."

"Don't forget we have to meet up at the nearest council's branch office after school. Your wishes need to be registered now that you're 18."

Riku nodded as he disappeared into the hallway and up the stairs a few at a time. He barged through his bedroom door and collected whatever books and materials he'd need for classes that day. He slipped his black cell phone into his pocket, grabbed his bag and placed it over his shoulder. Just as he was about to leave, he rolled his eyes and lifted a white jacket hanging over his desk chair.

"Not forgetting this again," he muttered to himself.

Pocahontas stood at their usual spot, hands placed delicately in front of her as she waited for Riku to finish walking up the street to join her. As soon as she saw him, Pocahontas threw an arm around his waist and pulled him close, nudging her cheek against his freshly pressed maroon colored school shirt.

"Happy Birthday, Riku!"

"Thanks;" he replied leaning over to nuzzle the top of her head with his chin, "you were up early this morning."

"Ugh, Meeko and Flit were at each other's throats again. They woke me up by breaking another dish in the kitchen chasing each other around. And guess who had to clean it up?"

"Hmm," Riku said rubbing his chin, "haven't the slightest clue."

Pocahontas stayed close to Riku as they traveled towards their school. During their walk she continued to notice his sudden quiet demeanor, but figured it was the same stuff that was occupying his mind. After all, she was in the same boat. A pair of indecisive friends made a perfect match.

"Hey, Pocahontas," came Riku's voice rather quietly, "can I ask you something?"

She raised a brow. "Um, sure, where's this coming from? You've never hesitated before, is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, it might just sound weird. Do you know much about Blank Points?"

They turned into a busier section of the city, with cars and people zooming around in a multitude of directions. She and Riku stopped before a walkway, the illuminated box on the opposite side blinking red. Pocahontas looked up at the taller teen.

"Blank Points? Well, I've read about them in text books. There's not a lot of information about them. They're people born without wishes. Not much else I can say."

The blinking red light turned green, informing the gathered group on the street corner they were now allowed to walk.

"What brought this up?" she asked with her interest now piqued.

"I just heard my parents talking about it last night, that's all."

"Hmm," she said biting her lip, "they're really rare. I don't know of anybody that has met one. I'm sure they're not any different than the rest of us."

Sora's thin frame came to Riku's mind. "He wasn't like anyone I've seen before..."

"What was that?"

"It's nothing, just muttering to myself."

Riku spent his entire life hiding his neck. Asides from his parents for the obvious reason, Riku could count on one hand the people that knew about his existence as a Third Point. Not even Pocahontas knew, and she was his closest friend since as far back as elementary school. Riku never thought of his gift of three wishes to be a bad thing, but he was always cautious and aware of his surroundings. He knew of just how cold and materialistic the world was. Riku didn't need the attention of his wealthy and greedy classmates, nor the jealousy that was sure to follow if they ever came to know. He often found himself in bits of inward laughter at the thought of those already possessing so much being jealous of _him._ What more could they possibly want? But then, something happened that turned Riku's view upside down.

He was thin, lanky, and held a pair of eyes so amazingly blue it was difficult to look away. Yet something as beautiful as that striking blue held such a dark aura. Those eyes looked at him with a spiteful gaze, bore through his porcelain white skin and peered into his insides. Riku felt a huge weight pushing against him, his breathing feeling labored and his face flushed by the raw emotion. It was unlike anything he had ever felt.

When he looked at Sora, Riku almost felt a sense of guilt. Riku harbored a dislike for those that lived beyond the walls, those holed up in their little perfect world. He always held himself in a higher standard for thinking differently. He wasn't selfish; he didn't care for the ritzy, golden light that wealth offered. It wasn't until he met Sora that he looked at himself over, realizing just how selfish and blessed he truly was. While Riku had everything, Sora had absolutely nothing.

"Well, don't fret over it. Be happy, it's your birthday and it's all about you."

Students began filing into the school building with a few minutes to spare by the time Riku and Pocahontas arrived. The hallways were filled with a sea of maroon and hunter green uniforms, giddy girls gossiping and hanging all over their boyfriends and vice versa. Pocahontas gripped Riku's hand and smiled before she left in a different direction towards her class. They only shared the last period of the day, so it would be up until lunch time that they would see one another. Riku dabbled with his locker and put his things away. He veered his eyes to the side when he felt the presence behind him.

"It's the birthday boy," came a cheery voice, yet laced with a taunting tone.

He shut the locker door and stepped around. His eyes landed on a trio of girls, identical in every aspect. The same golden hair, large eyes, and plump red lips. Riku grinned, closing his eyes for a moment.

"The Bimbettes," he said walking past the three sisters, "morning."

Gossip queens by nature, Claudia, Laura, and Paula were a beautiful set of triplets and Riku's classmates. Much like the rest of the student body, they came from a wealthy family and were more about what was the hot topic than studies. And while many didn't pay attention to Riku, the self-titled Bimbettes were a different story. They enjoyed teasing him, nudged up against him any chance they could. Riku wasn't wrong in saying that they had a crush on him. But Riku really didn't care. If anything, the trio was annoying.

"Happy Birthday, Riku!" the all chorused in, their voices ringing loudly. At least they could carry a tune.

"Thanks," he waved as he continued down the hallway, the Bimbettes still in tow.

"Riku, why don't you have lunch with us today?" said Claudia, a red bow adorning her hair. "We can have our Replica drive us around."

"Oh yes, please have lunch with us!" came Laura with a pair of doe eyes and a golden bow. "It'll be our treat."

The last sister, Paula with a green bow, grabbed Riku by the arm and looked up at him with an expression that could make sugar taste bitter.

"Please?"

Riku carefully untangled himself from Paula's hold and gave them a small smile. "Sorry girls, I've already made plans."

They shared a pout, "With that Pocahontas girl? Honestly, what do you see in her? She's not even that pretty."

He narrowed his sea-foam colored eyes, the ashen-like ashes cradling his perturbed gaze. "You don't have go there."

The sisters rolled their eyes and turned away. Claudia waved at him. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

They disappeared into another hallway with the bell finally ringing for classes to start. Riku placed a hand over his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I'm already over this day," he muttered. Riku glanced out the school windows, watching the clear skies and allowing his thoughts to drift. All he could see was that piercing blue.

* * *

Morning came quickly and with a cold surprise. Gasping, Sora threw himself into a sitting position. His hair was dripping, water coursing down his chest and rendering his clothes a soaked mess. Sora strained to see through the cracks in the wooden door, the sun's rays eagerly dancing through the gaps. He could hear the footsteps, the voices coming in his direction.

"Alright, it's going to be a long day. We've got good weather so let's make the best of it."

Sora got up and used whatever part of his hooded shirt that wasn't wet to dry himself, although it didn't do much for him. The voices outside became louder, the dinging of a bell sounding loudly.

"If you're still in there Sora, better get up and off the boat."

With an angry slew of curse words under his breath, Sora opened the door and was met with the salty breeze of the sea. All around him were clear, blue waters. Several burly men and Replicas built like massive linebackers were on deck, ready to head out for the day's fishing. Sora searched for the owner's voice and found the boat's captain signaling with his thumb, to get off.

"We'll be back late, don't get into any trouble."

Sora clicked his tongue and jumped from the boat onto the dock bellow. His limbs were cold, what with the splash of ocean water waking him up from a somewhat comfortable sleep.

"Damn geezer…"

He stood at the edges of the city, the marina where all manner of boats and ships lined the coast. The massive island consisted of the coast, the inner sections, and the walls. It was one giant metropolis amongst the seas. The further away from the walls, the more dangerous the areas became. Despite the nature of humanity and their wishes, there was still a darkness and danger that lurked throughout the city. People weren't equal, not by any means. Poverty and sickness was relevant, yet to those that lived further into the center, it was something that didn't exist in their mindset. Sora called these outskirts his home. He was alone, living day by day. With no money or a home, Sora was used to the streets and grew familiar with where to go if he wanted a bite to eat and didn't require much effort in stealing it or conning it from a negligent person. It wasn't to say getting by was always easy. The thick scar over his left eye was proof of that.

"You'll catch a cold like that."

He saw the elderly woman standing outside her door, a lit cigarette dangling from her lip. Sora huffed, wringing the ends of his shirt and watching as the droplets fell towards the ground.

"I've had it worse."

"Now don't make such a sour face, come on in and dry yourself by the stove."

She flicked her cigarette and beckoned for him. Sora didn't argue and walked inside the small house. He sighed with the warmth radiating off the stove penetrating his skin. The thin brunette stood there with his hands extended, warming his fingers and his clothes slowly drying. The elderly woman brought him a chipped cup full of some hot liquid.

"Honestly Sora, why do you insist on sleeping in that broken down boat? With how little meat you have on your bones, I'm afraid you'll freeze to death."

Sora sipped from the cup, his insides thankful for the warmth. "Cause the captain lets me? As long as I'm off before he leaves for the day I can sleep there."

She took a long draw from her cigarette and was polite enough to exhale away from Sora. "Bunch of bullshit if you ask me. You always have a place here. I don't know why you're so damn stubborn."

Sora chuckled, always amused with her foul language despite the sweetness found in her face. He raised the cup towards her.

"Thanks for the tea, Godmother."

Simply known as Godmother, the elderly woman was once part of the elite behind the walls. But unlike those that simply wished for wealth, she worked for it. She built a company from the ground up, expanded into various other territories and became a successful business woman. Godmother was at the very top and had everything by her own will. But that same ferocity for hard work and sincerity wasn't passed along to her one and only daughter. Upon reaching her 18th birthday, Godmother's daughter wished for her mother's empire. In a flash, everything that Godmother had built with her own hands was robbed from her. A wasteful use for a wish when her daughter would have naturally inherited everything she had once Godmother retired.

"Good, ain't it? I managed to get a good batch of tea leaves from a little hole in the wall place."

With everything taken from her, Godmother was forced into the outskirts of the city. She never held any resentment towards what happened to her. Sora didn't understand how she couldn't considering the fact that Godmother still held onto her wish. She could have easily taken it back, her company, her life's work. But she never used it in that manner. Godmother spent her days watching others from her doorstep, simply observing.

With his clothes dry and tea gone, Sora bid his goodbyes and headed for the door. Godmother threw a bundled paper bag at him, the brunette catching it with ease.

"You'll get hungry later, make sure to eat it."

He couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Godmother."

Sora could never take her up on the offer of staying at her place. It wasn't because he didn't want to, but because he was thinking of her safety. His actions had brought him unwelcome attention throughout the outskirts. Thugs and other shady figures didn't take kindly to a cocky teenager causing them trouble. He couldn't involve Godmother in that, not to the one person that had shown him kindness and understanding. If Sora held a soft spot anywhere in his being, it was for her.

"_What do you feel?"_

He stopped mid-step, his muscles tensing up at the thought. Those sea-foam eyes, the way they looked at him. The warm touch of his skin, the lightest traces of his silver hair caressing his face, Sora violently shook his head at the images.

"What the hell…"

Sora didn't know what to think. His mind raced with the previous night, the encounter with the privileged silver haired boy that had treated him to a meal. He sat there eating like a rabid dog while he simply watched, his hand resting underneath his chin. Was he watching in sick fascination? Was watching someone suffering from hunger entertaining? Part of him was telling him that was exactly it. But the other was in conflict. Riku was watching him not with abhorrent pleasure, but kind curiosity. There weren't looks of disgust, even after all the nasty things he had said to him. Riku didn't fall back to petty insults. What was he?

"_You're a Third Point."_

He was quick to blurt out how Riku was the worst of anybody else. Riku did not only live within the inner sections, but was gifted as a Third Point, one born with three wishes. His stomach churned with animosity, a dark feeling coursing through him. It wasn't until his mind was clearer, as he ran away in the cold night that Sora realized what it was he felt: Jealousy.

"Whatever," he muttered holding the paper bag tightly in his hand.

Sora didn't want to admit he could feel jealousy for the wealthy, for those that had everything. It was like a smack in the face, having someone showing him kindness without appearing to want something in return and then forcing such a revelation unto him. He looked at those lifeless orbs, wishes that had yet to reach maturity. The silver haired boy that stood in front of him was blessed with more than Sora could ever comprehend. Sora just couldn't admit that he was jealous. Not when all that he could see as he ran from that darkened street was a world blurred by his own tears. All he could think of was that soft, sea-foam green.

* * *

His parents were doctors, yet the white sterile office of the council made Riku feel uneasy. There were comfortable chairs, television screens playing all manner of shows, and a considerable amount of people walking around. His attention momentarily centered on a boy that sprouted white wings from his back, his actions surprising two adults Riku assumed were his parents.

"_That's_ what you wasted your wish on? Bird wings?"

They carried on belittling the teenager, his gaze catching Riku's. There wasn't the slightest inkling that the boy was upset by his ranting parents. He felt his father leaning in, his voice a whisper.

"I always wondered what it'd be like to fly."

Riku smiled, their footsteps bringing them to the desk counter. A Replica wearing black robes over a fitted white shirt and ascot around its neck looked to them.

"Welcome to The Council's 2nd Inner Section Office, how may I assist you?

Riku's mother placed a hand on his back and replied. "Our son's birthday is today and we've come to register his wishes with The Council."

The Replica fluidly keyed in a few strokes on its computer, a tablet appearing through a gap in the counter and stopping before Riku.

"Please place your dominant hand on the tablet's screen and recite your name."

He breathed in deeply, his chest expanding. "Riku Crescent-Gainsborough."

The tablet scanned his hand, a series of electronic sounds emanating through the process. It only took a few seconds before the screen turned black. Riku retracted his hand, examined it and was pleased to see that it was the same. The Replica scanned the readings on its computer.

"Riku Crescent-Gainsborough, son of Sephiroth Crescent and Aerith Gainsborough. Born February 2nd, 2XXXX, 5:14 A.M. Wish Status: Third Point." The Replica offered Riku an automated smile, one that only made that uneasy feeling more intense.

"Your wishes have been registered. Congratulations to you sir, is there anything else I can assist you with today?"

He touched the back of his neck, the glowing orbs warm to the touch. Riku could still feel Sora's lingering fingertips.

"I could go for some birthday cake right about now."

-0-


	3. Lips

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great holiday. Enjoy everyone. **

* * *

**Simple Movements**

**Chapter 3**

**-Lips-**

* * *

The metallic taste of copper was something that he had committed to memory since long ago. Feeling the warm sensation dribbling over his lips and down his chin were all too familiar to Sora. He wiped at the blood with the back of his hand, his mouth twisting into a smirk while carefully watching the hovering figure.

"Nice to see you too," Sora uttered spitting out a bloody wad.

"Cut the crap," the tall man voiced, "you know very well this place is off limits."

Sora grunted as he got back on his feet. "Tell it to someone that cares."

"I'm telling you, back off before I get angry."

Sora chuckled, not at all amused with the threatening words. "I just want to see him it'll only take a minute."

A pair of hands grabbed Sora by the collar and pushed him back into a wall, the taller and much stronger man holding him in place. His breath reeked of cigarettes and clothes gave off the scent of heavy, cheap cologne.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, back off."

Sora looked beyond the burly man to see another man walking out into the narrow alley.

"Gaston, leave the boy alone."

"But boss, this kid's a pain in the ass."

"I said leave the boy alone. Don't make me repeat myself."

Gaston turned his attention back to the lithe boy he had pinned and inched himself closer. His knee found its way between Sora's legs, rubbing against his crotch. Gaston flared his nostrils.

"I'll make sure to bust you up real good next time."

He let Sora go, the brunette falling a few inches onto his feet. Sora rearranged his shirt and walked past the brutish man. Before him, decked out in black and glittering silver was an attractive man motioning for Sora to enter.

"You'll have to forgive Gaston, the guy lacks a brain."

Sora shook his head as he entered and the door closing behind them. Immediately an arm snaked its way behind him, caressing the slightest bit of skin not hidden by his shirt. Sora ran his tongue over his wounded lip.

"I'm used to it."

He was pulled against the taller man and his chin lifted upwards. Sora winced slightly as he pressed his lips to his. He didn't fight it, but simply clenched his hands as the kiss introduced a flickering of tongue. The taller man pulled back, leaving a gleaming string of saliva hanging between them before snapping.

"I'll have a word with him later on. But Sora, it's been a while since I've last seen you. I thought you'd have forgotten about me."

His fingers were running along the length of his chin, dabbing away at the slightest trace of blood still hanging onto Sora's skin. With platinum, bleach blonde hair buzzed short and an assortment of earrings dotting his ears, Luxord took Sora by the hand further into the dimly lit hallways. Sora exhaled, his chest feeling tight.

"I can't forget about you, not even if I tried."

They walked into a darkened bedroom, the faintest glimmer of sunlight peeking through the dark curtains. Luxord grabbed Sora, pulling him back against his chest and burying his face in Sora's soft spikes.

"My darling boy, you wouldn't be here unless you wanted something from me," he breathed into Sora's scalp. "So why don't we drop the act and tell me what you want."

Sora chuckled, his skin prickling as Luxord released him of his shirt. "You're so quick to the point."

"Time is money," Luxord added with kisses now traveling down Sora's neck. "That's the way business works."

He felt a lump forming in his throat at the sudden sensation on the back of his neck. Sora could feel Luxord's wet lips, but what he kept seeing in his head was something else altogether. The touch he felt wasn't the blonde's. Sora pulled forward, breaking their contact.

"So tell me, what do you want?"

It didn't take long before his shorts were but a huddled mess on the floor. The only thing left acting as a barrier between them was the elastic band around his small waist. Luxord placed both thumbs beneath the slip of stretchy fabric and playfully pulled on them. Sora veered over his shoulder, a growth pressing against his lower back.

"I need another hit," Sora said feeling the fuzziness of Luxord's bare chest.

"Hmmm…" the blonde murmured into Sora's shoulder blade, "it's not easy to come by, you know."

He closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I know...but I really need it."

Luxord's touch hesitated for a moment. Sora could feel the growing smile on the older man's face even in the darkened room. The blonde grabbed Sora by the back of the neck and threw him onto the bed. Sora bounced softly, rolling over as Luxord pressed himself onto the brunette. He gripped Sora's outstretched hands, holding them against the silky sheets. Luxord caught Sora in another kiss, his wound slitting open once again. He held back a whimper, his body now perspiring.

"Poor boy, what could have rattled you so badly you need to forget?"

Luxord straddled Sora, slowly undoing the button and fly of his own black pants. He brought both of Sora's hands to him, dragging them down his hairy chest and defined stomach. The sensation forced a growl from Luxord's mouth. Sora swiveled a finger underneath the band of Luxord's underwear, revealing tufts of the same platinum blonde hair.

"Does it really matter to you? I just need to get rid of it."

Luxord cupped Sora's cheeks with a hand. "Hmm…point taken. What will you give me in return?"

"_Sora, from an ancient language of the east meaning 'Sky'._

His eyes swerved to the ceiling, peering through the dark to see a sparkling night sky. Sora's lashes obscured his vision, his heart beating hard against his chest. The image of Luxord was gone, in his place a pale silver haired man. The body he was touching, the eyes that watched him with a lust forced a shuddering sigh from him.

"I don't have anything of value."

Luxord reappeared, his body arching over Sora's as he peeled away the last bit of fabric covering an erection. The blonde kissed down Sora's stomach, his fingers reaching for Sora's lips. He flicked his tongue out, forcing his mouth around Luxord's pointer finger. The older man gripped Sora closer to him, the brunette's legs now spread over Luxord's face as he bobbed up and down with a violent ferocity. Sora was breathing heavily, his mouth suckling one finger after the other. His cheeks were red, flushed and gleaming with sweat the further Luxord drove him on. The blonde clutched Sora's neck, squeezing gently as he got closer.

"Luxord…easy…I'm going to…"

His words were lost to the blonde as his rhythm only intensified. Sora clutched the sheets behind him, his spine arching as he buckled forward. A thick wetness coursed out of Luxord's mouth, the blonde immediately lapping at the white droplets in a desperate attempt to keep them from going to waste. Sora felt his limbs stiffening and relaxing all at once, his chest expanding and constricting around his ribcage. Luxord shot up from between his legs, forcing the salty taste into Sora's mouth. Oh how it stung his split lip.

"Perfect," Luxord whispered as he removed himself from Sora. He walked over to a dresser opposite the bed, the sound of sliding compartments opening and closing. Sora drew the covers close to him, his body suddenly feeling cold. Luxord stepped back and extended his hand out.

"I'm giving you half, that's plenty."

A purple pill fell from Luxord's fingers into Sora's palm. He held it close, feeling a heat reverberating from it. Luxord crossed his arms, smiling at the brunette.

"You know, there are better ways to rid yourself of unpleasant memories."

Sora cupped the pill with both hands, his blue gaze staring at its glossiness. "I don't care, I just need to forget."

"Whatever," Luxord said with a groan, "what matters now is how you'll pay up for that pill. As much as I enjoyed our little fun just now, it's not enough."

Sora sat up, exposing himself to Luxord. The blonde smirked. "Well, I'm sure we can think of something."

It was a drug that went by the street name of "Maleficent's Needle". It had one of two nasty side effects such as putting the user into a coma-like sleep. Too many people were dropping left and right, some never waking up again. So, in came the government, putting a stop to the production and banning it altogether. With dwindling supplies, the pill had become scarce. But with anything that had gained a sense of popularity, it also went out of style. People moved onto something different, something new and hot. Yet there were still followers, and with a scarcity surrounding their drug, the price was steep. Sora didn't care how, but he needed it. He'd risk the danger of potentially never waking up in hopes of having the second of the two effects: memory loss.

Luxord sat on the edge of the bed, a lit cigarette between his lips. His hair was slick with sweat, his toes still curling from the aftermath of an intense orgasm. Sora was lying on his stomach, his back exposed and the sheets bunched around his legs. His eyes lay halfway closed, his spikes drooping and face flushed a deep pink. At first he thought it was the beating of his heart, but there was a series of intense thumps resonating through the walls. He perched himself on one elbow, looking to Luxord.

"You having a party?"

He blew out a stream of smoke. "Yeah, rich kid's 18th birthday. He's dropping major money out there."

Sora sat up. "And here you are when you should be playing host."

"Snobby kid wouldn't care if I was there or not, I don't give a fuck."

Luxord fell back, his arms encircling Sora around the waist as he looked upwards into his face. Sora bent down, placing a single kiss on his lips.

"I should get going."

"Stay a little longer, go out into the club if you want and have a drink."

He shook his head. "Not my scene. Richies and I don't get along."

Luxord bucked forward and placed his forehead to Sora's. "Don't be a stranger."

Sora didn't take long to pull his clothes back on before he was walking out of the room and into the hallways of the multistoried club. Luxord's business ventures asides from the obvious shady drug aspect of it included owning several popular clubs. Fresh kids with their sparkling wishes activated made it a point to visit his clubs and throw a huge party. With buckets of money at their disposal, it was an endless river of money filling Luxord's pocket.

Sora gripped the inside of his pocket, the pill cradled tightly within his palm. He took it out, holding it in front of him. His eyes were quivering slightly, his mouth opening and closing. Sora wanted to forget, he wanted to completely rid his mind of the images that swam in a turbulent vortex. It had been but only a few days since that encounter, and every other moment the color silver filled his vision, his insides growing hot and breath ragged. Their words were few, little was said, but it was more than enough to hold Sora captive. He couldn't stop thinking about Riku, the blessed Third Point of the inner districts.

"Holy shit, is that Maleficent's Needle?"

The brunette turned towards the voice, a boy his age with a string of girls behind him. He was gawking, entranced by the purple pill Sora had been holding in midair. Sora scowled at him.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh man, that shit is hard to find, where'd you get it?"

Sora was growing bored with the conversation and irritated by the numerous eyes on him. They were a bunch of richies, the designer clothes and delicate hands said it easily. The girls were whispering, although with Sora making out exactly what they were saying told him they weren't doing a very good job. The boy reached out with a glass of champagne in hand.

"I'll buy that off of you, how much do you want?"

"I'm not selling it," Sora quickly replied placing the pill back in his pocket. "Go back to your little party."

There was an audible gasp from the collected group.

"_Oh my god, did you hear that?"_

"_Who does he think he is?"_

"_Look how dirty he is, he's probably from the outskirts."_

"_Eww, what's someone like him doing here?"_

"_I can't believe he has the nerve to talk to us like that."_

"I don't think you heard me right," the boy said fishing into his blazer and pulling out a wad of cash. "I'll buy that off of you."

Sora felt his fingertips tingling. That bundle of money could easily carry him for months, hell, it'd buy him dozens of Maleficent's Needles from Luxord if he wanted. But despite the enticing offer, Sora wasn't interested. Not when it was coming from a snobby asshole with a gaggle of stupid bimbos. He ran a hand through his spikes.

"And I said I wasn't selling it."

The contents of the champagne glass drenched Sora's face. It slid in bubbly rivers down his cheeks, soaking his hooded shirt. He dabbed at his eyes, the loud ringing of laughter resonating in his ears. They were all laughing at him, the little group before him were staring him down and laughing. The birthday boy stood grinning with his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"You're nothing, and will never be anything but trash."

All Sora saw was red. Screaming erupted with heels clicking loudly against the glossy floors as Sora threw himself on the taunting teenage boy. He balled up his hand and brought it across the boy's face, connecting with a sickening crack. Sora threw punch after punch, his knuckles splitting as he continued pummeling his harasser. Blood was spilling freely and there was no intention of stopping on Sora's part. It would ultimately fall on Gaston's massive arms pulling Sora away from him, flailing and kicking as the burly man headed for the back alley. He threw Sora violently out into the pavement, stopping only when he hit a wall.

"If I ever catch you around here again, I swear I'll kill you! I don't care if Luxord fancies you, I'll fucking do it. Now get lost!"

Gaston slammed the door, the illuminated 'Exit' sign casting an eerie green glow over the alley. Sora sat up against the wall, his hands now in excruciating pain. The knuckles were raw, his clothes stained a dark red and skin sticky with champagne. He looked skywards, his breathing erratic and eyes drooping. He reached into his pocket and brought out Maleficent's Needle. Letting out a sigh, he dropped it into his mouth and swallowed it. It irritated his throat momentarily as it descended, finding its way further into his system.

"Hey."

He froze, yet his insides burned. Sora craned his neck to the side, blue gaze falling on a tall man. Sora's brain was sending signals to every part of his being, telling him to run. But his body wasn't responding. Having Riku standing there with a calm expression on his face was pinning him down harder than Luxord or Gaston could ever do. Sora dug his teeth into his split lip.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Riku shrugged, sending strands of silver over his face. "Attending a party against my will. Believe me, I'd rather be elsewhere."

Sora looked away, his head hanging low. "Sure, whatever you say. Go back in, there's nothing out here for you to worry about."

"I'm not sure about that."

He bent down in front of Sora and reached for his hands. Sora immediately flinched, pulling away in a jerking manner to avoid Riku's touch. But the silver haired teen wasn't having it.

"Your hands are a mess, what happened to you?"

Riku was warm, his long thin fingers felt calming against his ripped skin. Sora found himself unable to pull away. Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth napkin before tearing it in half. He began to bandage his hands up, tying them off tightly.

"You need to wash them gently with warm water, don't take these off until you do. Dab some peroxide on the cuts after washing them otherwise you might get an infection."

He was holding onto his hands, his lingering touch almost comforting. Sora veered his eyes away, finding the dirty pavement much more interesting to look at.

"I know what to do. This isn't the first time it's happened."

"What? This isn't the first time you've been balled up in the middle of the street or all tore up in some dark alley?"

Sora swerved his head, only to see Riku smiling at him. He didn't respond, his reddening cheeks already giving Riku the answer. The silver haired teen took a firm hold of Sora and lifted him gently to his feet. The brunette was reminded just how short he was in comparison to Riku. His vision blurred for a moment, but he didn't think much of it. Sora took a step forward, away from Riku's casual embrace.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Riku expressed to Sora's backside, "if it was something I said or something I did, I'm sorry."

Sora didn't detect any sarcasm in his words. There wasn't a cold bite to them, just a simple sense of sincerity. He looked at his bandaged hands, the white cloth bearing stains of blood seeping into them. His vision darkened for a moment, forcing him to shake his head.

"Are you okay?"

The brunette could feel his surroundings beginning to distort. Maleficent's Needle was taking effect. The pain suddenly subsided, the sounds echoing and slowing to a glacial pace. Sora could feel everything floating, his limbs were growing numb. The skies were growing darker, and his body had a desire to fly up to meet them. Sora tumbled backwards into Riku's tall frame, the silver haired teen embracing him as Sora fell. The last thing Sora saw before it all went black was a horrified expression touching Riku's beautiful sea-foam colored eyes.

-0-


	4. Yearning

**Simple Movements**

**Chapter 4**

**-Yearning-**

* * *

It was through heavy coaxing that Riku gave into the Bimbettes' offer to go to a birthday party for a friend of theirs from a neighboring high school. However, his one and only condition was for them to extend the invitation to Pocahontas as well. The triplets begrudgingly agreed, and so Riku and Pocahontas had made their way into a section of the city where the night life never ended. Club upon club was lit up in bright, colorful lights and garish neon signs flashing for people's attention. Riku rarely ventured to this section of the city, and walked around cautiously with Pocahontas.

"Do you have any idea whose party this is?"

Riku shook his head at the question. "Nope, the Bimbettes didn't tell me his name. But considering where his party is at, I'm not surprised by what he wished for."

"I'm not either, Club Gambler is pricy," Pocahontas added adjusting the blue shell necklace adoring her frame. "Tell me, how pissed off were they when you asked them about me coming?"

"You kind of like the negative attention, don't you?"

Pocahontas giggled. "I wouldn't say that so much as I like the thought of getting under their skin. The Bimbettes have never liked me, and you know that. So, whatever we can do to annoy them works with me."

Riku shrugged with a grin. "Well, let's just take it easy at this party. I say we give it a half hour at most and we leave."

They arrived in front of Club Gambler, a line of people going back several hundred feet and even coiling around the side of the building. Riku groaned inwardly at the sight, but Pocahontas quickly reminded him they were on the VIP list and could go up to the guard at the front door. He could feel all the creeping eyes on him, shooting him angry glares as he and Pocahontas flashed the man at the door a red card. The large, burly man nodded at the pair and opened the door for them to enter. Even from where they stood they could hear the loud music booming and overpowering everything around them. Riku took a breath and walked in.

"Want to get a drink?"

"What?"

Pocahontas got closer to him. "I said, did you want to grab a drink?"

Riku looked over to one of several counters on the first floor of the club and took a step in its direction. "Mineral water, I don't feel like dragging myself across the city buzzed."

A Replica in a sleeveless shirt and baring a chiseled chest looked to them. "What'll it be?"

"Mineral water and a vodka cranberry," Pocahontas replied as Riku arched a brow at her. "What? Just because you don't want to drink doesn't mean I can't"

"Alright, but I don't plan on carrying you home, so don't get too crazy."

The Replica placed their drinks on the counter. "Are you here for the birthday party on the third floor?"

Pocahontas showed him their card. The Replica nodded. "Very good, your drinks are covered. The birthday boy is footing the bill, so drink whatever you want."

There was a glint in the raven haired woman's eye, one that told Riku they were in for trouble. "Great, just what I needed to hear."

They sipped at their drinks while wandering aimlessly around the first and second floor, but took caution not to head up to the third floor just yet. Riku wanted to spend as little time as possible there, knowing that the Bimbettes and the host of the party would be there. The two friends watched others dancing, made small talk and poked fun at the less than attractive moves some people were employing. Pocahontas excused herself from Riku to get a refill on her drink and disappeared into a different section of the club. Riku stood with his arms resting on the railing of the second floor, his eyes watching the DJ as he spun his records.

"Riku!"

He didn't need to turn around to know exactly who the voice belonged to. A group of groping arms pulled at him, spinning him around and his gaze falling on the Bimbettes. Their attire left little to the imagination, super short skirts and tops barely holding in their large breasts all in their respective colors. Riku slid away from their claws and stood with his back against the railing.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

Paula placed an arm beneath her large bosom and swirled her tongue around the straw of her drink. "Did you just get here?"

He wasn't about to tell them the truth and nodded a limp yes. "Yeah, we got here a few minutes ago."

"So Pocahontas did come?" Claudia asked with a sour look on her face.

Riku disregarded her tone. "Yeah, she's getting a drink."

Laura took a hold of his arm. "Let's go up to the third floor, we'll introduce you to our friend."

"I'll be up there in a second. I'm going to wait for Pocahontas to come back."

"Forget her, come on," Paula added pulling on the silver haired teen, "she can do whatever."

"He's going to be making his wish soon anyways, we can't miss it."

Riku looked to the bottom floor and let out a defeated sigh. "Alright."

The third floor was packed except for a small round stage set in the middle of the floor. Lights were concentrating on it, a blonde standing with an arm extended outwards. The Bimbettes eased their way through, never letting go of Riku as they approached the stage. It was somewhat dark, but he could tell a few familiar faces from school, but for the most part everyone else he didn't know. He heard the speakers crackle for a split second before the blonde teen's voice boomed over them.

"Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming to my 18th birthday party. Is everyone having a good time?"

A loud, deafening response echoed around them. Riku simply remained silent. A table rose from underneath the stage, a birthday cake sitting on the surface.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Alright, let's get to the main attraction!"

Birthday cakes carried the long standing tradition of having lit candles. Waxy, decorative sticks illuminating a darkened room and placed before the respective recipient. Kids were eager to lean in on their hands, collecting a breath in their cheeks, and letting it out. The pointed flames would flicker violently, and plumes of smoke would coil in the aftermath. Rounds of applause were the recipient's reward for the act, followed by an all too familiar question.

"_What did you wish for?"_

Needless to say, those in attendance weren't kids anymore nor did they encircle a dinner table and waited with drooling mouths for a piece of cake. But it was a typical scene for already rich kids to make their wish for wealth in front of a mass of people. They needed to have that sense of satisfaction, to have endless eyes watching as their lives became that much easier. Riku saw it as nothing more than a circle jerk of rich brats. Everything around him suddenly went quiet. The blonde teen closed his eyes, a collected breath expanding his cheeks and immediately flowing out violently. The flames flickered and died out. Applause soon followed after.

Riku walked away from the crowded scene and found Pocahontas at the entrance to the third floor, her second vodka cranberry in hand. "Did I miss anything?"

"He made his wish."

She didn't need to hear anything further. "You want to get out of here then?"

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom before we go."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside."

Riku descended to the first floor and down a hallway in search of the bathroom. He found it, did his business, and walked back out after washing his hands. The music was loud, but was muffled enough for him to hear the distinct sound of screaming. He looked around, but didn't find anybody else in the hallway. Riku opted for a side exit instead of trekking through the crowded dance floors and walked out into the alleyway next to the club. He could see the green hue of another exit sign further down into the alley, a form bathed in its light. Riku peered through the darkness, but failed to make out what he was seeing. When he saw it move, he realized it was a person. Riku curiously took a few steps further in, only to stop when he saw Sora leaning against the wall. His lungs felt tight, his hands beginning to sweat. He didn't know what to say, not when their first meeting turned out the way it did. Riku swallowed hard, walked up to him and plastered a calming look on his face as best he could.

"Hey."

* * *

He sat outside the door, his knees up against his chest and eyes cast against the floor. Opposite of him with her arms crossed stood Pocahontas, the raven haired woman wearing a worried expression on her face. She didn't dare question Riku, not after finding him in the alley way of the club district with a strange boy in his arms and tears streaming from his eyes. Pocahontas did the first thing she could think of and called for Riku's parents. Within minutes the pair of doctors had the brunette in their car and zooming back to the clinic in the back of their house. It was here, after several hours that she and Riku sat in absolute silence. The only thing they could hear was the beeping of a heart monitor through the walls of the home clinic. To Riku, it was the best sound he could hope for. It meant Sora was still alive.

"You're not going to ask?"

The silence broke with Riku's words. Pocahontas looked to him, but pursed her lips. "I don't think right now is the best time."

She had never seen him in the state he was in. Riku, despite feeling a disconnect with so many, was a warm and upbeat person. But to see him balled up into himself, an expression of confusion and pain touching his usual smiling face was so alien to her. Who was the brunette in his arms? What was his relation to her best friend? If anything, Pocahontas knew he meant something to Riku. The gentle way he held him said it all.

"I'm going to make us some tea, you okay with that?"

Riku didn't respond. Pocahontas bent down, placed both hands on his shoulders and forced Riku to look at her. His eyes seemed almost lifeless.

"It'll be okay," she whispered, "you'll be okay."

She kissed his forehead, her lips soft and warm against his skin. Pocahontas disappeared into the hallway, leaving Riku to his thoughts. He replayed the images over and over, the sight of Sora walking past him, his falling form, the light weight that he cradled in his arms as he hysterically called for Sora to wake up. Riku didn't know what to do, everything stopped being rational the moment it happened. If it hadn't been for Pocahontas and her quick thinking, Riku would still be in that dark alley beneath the green hue of the exit sign. She didn't deserve his silence, nor the coldness he was emanating. When she returned and handed him a cup of hot tea, Riku did his best to smile at his best friend. Her warm features immediately lifted his spirits.

"Thank you. If it hadn't been for you…"

"That's what friends are for. We're there for each other."

He sipped from the hot liquid and played with the hem of his pant leg. "I just didn't know what to do. It all happened so fast, I couldn't think."

"He was hurt when you ran into him, right?"

Riku nodded. "His hands were all torn up, like he'd been in a fight or something. But for him to pass out, I think it was something else."

Pocahontas slid a hand behind her hair, touching the glowing orb at the base of her neck. When she helped Riku and his parents lift Sora into their car, she felt it. There was nothing there. As they drove, she began to piece things together. Riku's demeanor, the strange questions as they walked to school, it was making sense. The brunette was a Blank Point.

"Your parents are doing all they can right now. All we can do is wait."

The minutes continued to tick well into hours, and soon morning light was streaming in through the windows at the end of the hall. Riku and Pocahontas fell asleep despite their attempts to stay up, their bodies huddled next to one another and a blanket encasing them both. Riku felt the sunlight against his face and rousing him from his slumber. He slipped from beneath the blanket and got to his feet. Riku stood before the room Sora rested in, a multitude of bleeping sounds coming from inside. He felt his hand reaching for the door handle, his mind racing with what he could possibly see on the other side. With a shake of his head, Riku pushed the door open. Darkness lapped at his feet as he entered, the entire room bathed in it. He could see the shape of the bed and a series of monitors on each side. There were wires and tubes, bags of fluids suspended on metallic hooks. He stood at the front of the bed, his gaze on Sora's unconscious body. Riku watched him, the rising and falling of his chest as Sora breathed. He looked peaceful, without the slightest traces of pain anywhere in his face. It was as if he was simply sleeping and with morning, he'd be waking up from a pleasant dream.

"Maleficent's Needle."

He felt the presence behind him, but didn't turn towards it. Riku touched the bedspread, his fingers running along the impression of Sora's feet.

"His system tested positive for it. It was a pharmaceutical meant for those suffering from severe sleep deprivation. But like any drug, it was abused and had horrible side effects. Certain people reacted to it negatively and fell into comas, with some never waking up again. Those lucky enough to not fall into comas suffered memory loss. And at times, those that did wake up lost all their memories."

Dr. Gainsborough stepped up to Riku and placed her head against his shoulder. "He's suffered from malnourishment and shows signs of prolonged physical abuse. With the state he was in, and the fact he reacted to Maleficent's Needle as quickly as he did, your dad and I think his chances are slim. I'm sorry honey, but he will more than likely not wake up."

Riku pulled away from her, his eyes glossed over. "How can you be so sure?"

The green eyed doctor squeezed Riku's shoulder. "There was no reaction to any of the stimulation tests we did. We gave him certain medications to try and counteract the drug, but there was no effect."

She reached for Riku's face and cupped a hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry, Riku."

Pocahontas watched from the doorway, she could see Riku's shoulders hunched forward as Dr. Gainsborough tried to offer him her sympathies. She turned around and walked up to the raven haired teen and nodded softly at her before excusing herself.

"It's not fair."

His words were quiet, yet hinted with anger. Pocahontas stepped inside, but didn't speak. Riku was gripping the coiling metal of the bed frame, his fingers turning white. "I don't know anything about him, I never got a chance. He's a complete stranger to me, yet I don't know why I'm feeling like this."

"Something about him drew you to him."

Pocahontas came up from behind and wrapped both arms around Riku's waist. She placed her cheek against the middle of his back and let out a warm breath. "He's a Blank Point, isn't he?"

"One born without wishes," Riku added. "Someone that was given nothing."

"What's his name?"

"Sora."

She smiled into his back. "Sky: a perfect match for someone that means 'Land'."

It was at that moment that Riku felt the wetness coursing from his eyes. They fell freely onto the floor in haphazard patterns. Pocahontas could feel the sobs resonating through his body and into hers. It had been years since Pocahontas had seen Riku cry.

"It's okay…it's okay," she whispered knowing very well her words meant nothing.

They remained there for a long while, with Riku's sobs eventually dying away. Pocahontas never let go of him, remaining with her arms around him in a constant protective ring.

Riku skipped school the following day and remained at Sora's side. Pocahontas stopped by to see how he was doing for a few minutes before heading off to school and promising to return right after the day let out. He sat near him, wiping away at his forehead with a wet towel and changing the bandages around his hands. The cuts had stopped bleeding and were healing, but a tinge of purple bruising had made its presence. He knew Sora couldn't feel anything, but he carefully and delicately cared for his injuries as if he could.

"We tried searching throughout our doctoral network for any medical records, but we couldn't find anything. The government had nothing on him either. Did he ever mention anything about his family?"

Riku shook his head. "No, he didn't tell me anything."

Dr. Sephiroth adjusted the glasses on the brim of his nose. "If we can't find a next of kin, we'll have to turn him over to the care of the government."

"And what happens to him then?"

The tall, silver haired man couldn't lie to his son. "They won't spend the resources on someone that won't wake up. He'll be euthanized."

Riku's hand clenched the towel he had been using on Sora viciously. "He's not a frickin' dog."

"I understand, Riku, but there's nothing else we can do. We don't have the resources ourselves to care for someone in his state for a long period of time."

He didn't want to hear anymore. "Please leave, dad."

Dr. Sephiroth didn't argue. "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Why did he care so much? He knew nothing about Sora, yet there he was sitting at his bedside caring for him as if it was someone he'd known all his life. There was a desire, a yearning to learn more, Riku wanted to understand the spiky haired teen. What was behind that tough exterior, those scars both physical and emotional, Riku wanted to understand. Riku wanted to understand just what made Sora the person he was. Why did Sora make his chest swell and constrict all at the same time?

Riku felt the towel falling from his hand, the slightest hint of a glimmer sparkling in his eyes. He looked over to Sora's sleeping figure, his lips still touched with traces of pink. Riku held a hand to his heart, the drumming pounding away at his chest. He lifted himself from his seat and hovered with his hair cascading over Sora. Riku touched the back of his neck, the orb at the base growing warmer. He swirled a finger around the circumference of the green orb, his free hand resting against Sora's abdomen. Riku sucked in a much needed breath and exhaled with the contents of his first wish.

"I wish for Sora to awaken."

The orb glowed radiant green before growing dark. Riku felt his insides churning, a wave of euphoria coursing throughout his entire body. He looked upwards, his hair billowing in an imaginary breeze. Sora's eyelids twitched a few times before a flicker of blue peered through. Slowly, his eyes opened, welcoming in an unfamiliar sight. Sora found himself reaching for Riku as he shed a few tears, his fingers caressing the salty droplets. The silver haired teen smiled at him, a shaky laugh escaping him.

"It worked…"

Sora returned the smile. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, I'm just glad you're awake, Sora."

The brunette touched his chest and looked to Riku. "Sora…is that my name?"

-0-


	5. Bouquet

**Simple Movements**

**Chapter 5**

**-Bouquet-**

* * *

They were the same eyes matching the skies, yet there was a completely different life within them. The way Sora looked at Riku was different, night and day, a complete revolution. Gone was that pained expression, the jagged gaze of disgust and confusion. In its place was clarity, softness, and curiosity. Sora blinked a few times, his head turning to the side when Riku made no further effort to talk.

"Is everything okay?"

Riku didn't know where to start. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Sora appeared to finally take notice of himself and looked at his surroundings. Dressed in a white gown, a plethora of tubes connected to his arm and wires to his chest should have been enough to cause him alarm, yet Sora didn't seem fazed. He touched his forehead, feeling slightly warm.

"I…don't remember anything."

"Not the alley or being in the club district?"

He shook his head. "You called me 'Sora'. I don't even remember that. There's nothing, my head is blank."

Riku was happy to see Sora wake up. His first wish was granted with ease and brought Sora back from an endless dream. But it would be bittersweet in realizing Sora's memories, everything that made him who he was, were gone. He kept his composure and settled himself on a nearby chair, bringing it up to Sora's bed.

"That's okay, what's important is you're awake."

Sora offered Riku a smile, the act causing Riku's chest to constrict. "What's your name?"

"Riku," the teen replied, "it means 'Land', from an eastern language."

"And mine means 'Sky'"

Sora's eyes went wide. He swerved his gaze to Riku, finding the same surprise within his seafoam orbs. "How did I know that?"

"I told you when we first met," Riku replied with an elated breath, "I told you its meaning the night we met."

It was a pin prick of light that descended from beyond the clouds, a sign that told Riku that not all was lost. If Sora could remember such a detail, then there was hope Sora could potentially remember more. The young brunette looked at his hands, turning them over a few times. Seeing them bandaged up and not being able to recall why seemed to cause him his first wave of uneasiness. He found his attention zeroing on Riku once more, his face asking for answers that Riku knew he wouldn't be able to fully answer.

"What happened to me?"

"I found you in an alley in the club district," Riku began grabbing a new towel from a cabinet and dabbing it in a bowl of water near Sora's bed. "I was leaving a club and found you against the alley wall with your hands all torn up."

He carefully undid Sora's bandages, cautiously removing the gauze that had blended in with the healing wounds. "You passed out when you tried to walk past me, and with my parents' help brought you to their home clinic."

Sora winced slightly when Riku ran the wet towel over his ripped knuckles. "But why was I there to begin with? Why did I pass out?"

Riku knew there wasn't any point in hiding Sora's reason for passing out. Perhaps telling him would trigger something in his weakened mind. "I don't know why you were there, I'm sorry. But as to why you passed out, it was because of a drug you took."

Sora retracted a hand rather abruptly. "A drug…I took a drug that would do that to me?"

The silver haired teen couldn't begin to wonder as to why Sora would take Maleficent's Needle. With the drug having such notorious side effects, in what way would Sora benefit from it? The truth of the matter was he knew nothing about Sora. Was the spiky haired teen involved in something shady? Was he some common street kid from the outskirts with an addiction? Riku contemplated his thoughts as he cleaned Sora's hands and applied fresh gauze to bandage over. With Sora's memory apparently gone, Riku had nothing to work with. But again, the important thing was Sora was awake. The rest could be filled in later.

"How long have we known each other?" Sora asked once Riku finished.

He swerved a strand of silver hair behind his ear, "Not very long, maybe a bit over a week."

"Then why are you doing all this?"

Riku looked upwards. "I couldn't have left you alone like that. It doesn't matter if I've known you for one week or one year, it wouldn't have made a difference."

Sora clenched both hands, the white bandages crinkling. "Anybody else would have walked away…I don't know why, but something inside me is telling me that."

"Perhaps it's your body trying to remember," Riku said with a small smile, "your mind may not remember, but your body holds memories too."

"Maybe," Sora added touching his bony chest, the tubes and wires becoming a hindrance. "I just get this sense like…I shouldn't trust someone."

Sora's self was in there somewhere, Riku knew it without a doubt. But even though the Sora he looked at now was quieter, mellower, it wasn't the Sora he had first met. The teenager with the scar over his left eye, the Blank Point bearing no wishes and holding a spiteful gaze was the person Riku was ultimately seeking. Riku gripped a hand to his chest, feeling the resonating of his heart.

"For now," Riku said reaching for Sora and placing a hand against his back, "at least trust me."

He could feel Sora's heart through his back, beating wildly at first before returning to a rhythmic pace. Sora leaned back slightly, allowing his back to be cupped by Riku's hand. It was such a warm feeling that soothed him.

"Thank you…"

Pocahontas kept to her word and returned following the last class of the day, and imagine her surprise when she saw Sora sitting up in his bed talking with Riku as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. She walked into the room, introducing herself to the brunette with a friendly smile and joining Riku's side as they conversed. She could see the life returning to his eyes, the manner in which he talked and moved his body made it apparent. Pocahontas was relieved to know Riku was back from that momentary dark place.

"Your vitals appear normal," Dr. Gainsborough informed the party as she and Dr. Sephiroth looked over a clipboard in her hands. "It's quite miraculous, even after 20 years of practice this is the first time we've seen anyone recover in this manner."

Sora cowered slightly at her words, "I really do appreciate everything you've done for me, a perfect stranger."

She slipped a hand into her white coat pocket. "There are no strangers when it comes to doctors. A patient is a patient and it's our duty to help when an emergency arises."

"Her words are correct," Dr. Sephiroth added, "so there is nothing for you to feel ashamed of."

Sora nodded sheepishly and thanked them again. Dr. Sephiroth caught Riku's attention and motioned for him to follow the pair of doctors as they excused themselves from the room.

"You're in good hands with Pocahontas, I'll be right back."

"Okay," he replied.

The Crescent-Gainsborough family walked a bit further down the hall before they stopped their stride. Riku's mother crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Riku, you remember what we told you about Sora's condition, right?"

He swallowed. "Yeah…that he would more than likely not wake up from his sleep."

"And you don't see anything wrong with the situation?" Dr. Sephiroth asked taking a similar stance to his wife.

Riku wasn't liking the direction the conversation was going. It felt pointed, almost accusatory. He shrugged, sending silver wafting in the air.

"There was still a chance that he would wake up, and it happened. He may have lost his memories, but he woke up."

"But how is what we're curious about," his mother continued, "his chances were almost non-existent, yet he woke up. Riku, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"What's with all the questions? It almost sounds like you think I did something wrong."

Riku realized he had already given them an answer with the last words coming out of his mouth. The pair of doctors nodded.

"You used a wish," Dr. Gainsborough confirmed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

The teen felt his temperature rising. "Why does it matter? You told me on my birthday my wishes were mine and mine alone."

"Please, Riku, we're not upset with you. You're right, your wishes belong to only you and how they're used is your decision."

"Then why are you making me feel like this was something wrong of me to do?"

Dr. Sephiroth let out a sigh and pushed back on the glasses on the brim of his nose. "We're sorry Riku, it wasn't our intention. What you did was a very selfless act. You used a wish for the sake of someone else, something that is rare in our world."

"I couldn't leave him like that," Riku quipped in, "especially when you told me what would happen to him."

"It's an unfortunate reality," the tall man replied, "but you save him from that, and honestly, we're proud of you."

Riku could feel his insides calming down. His parents could never be angry with him, their questioning was purely out of concern for him. He was their only son, and all they wanted was to be sure he was okay.

"If you don't mind, I'm going back to his room. I'll help him take a shower in a bit and then we'll do something about dinner. I'm sure he's hungry."

"Go on ahead we'll get started on dinner shortly."

They watched as Riku disappeared down the hall. Dr. Sephiroth leaned back with his eyes scanning the ceiling.

"We've raised a good kid," he said.

"Too good of a kid," the brunette woman added. "You know as well as I do, despite Riku's selfless gift to that poor boy, this matter could potentially get complicated."

The silver haired man nodded. "The world's wishes are all governed and regulated by The Council. When someone reaches 18, they are required to register their wishes at the nearest council office. This allows them to monitor the wish and when it is used."

"With the way our world is the general population all wish for wealth," Dr. Gainsborough continued, "And with the limitations put in place, there is little for them to be alarmed of."

"But if a wish is made that lies outside the norm, something that is unusual, The Council immediately takes notice."

The doctors looked out of a nearby window, watching the warm colors of the afternoon pouring through and bathing the hallway a rich bouquet of oranges and reds. Dr. Gainsborough played with the pink bow adorning her hair, her other hand held against her chest.

"Riku used a wish to bring back someone meant for death. He saved someone, Sephiroth. Our son saved that boy."

"And now The Council is aware. I don't believe there is anything to be too alarmed of, but there's the chance they could send an agent to investigate. His wish, by the standards of the world, is very unusual."

"But what can we do?" Aerith asked with a hand running through her hair. "What's done is done. Riku hasn't done anything wrong."

"No, he hasn't, but to The Council they'll find this situation strange. I just won't want them prodding into something that isn't breaking any regulations or causing harm."

The silver haired man took a hold of his wife by the shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze. She looked up at him with deep green eyes, smiling at the spectacled man.

"I'm still proud of him," she said placing her head against his chest.

"Me too, he's a good kid."

She removed herself after a few moments. "Now, let's see about dinner."

Riku's clothes were too big for Sora, although that in itself wasn't a surprise. It took a little digging through his closet to find some clothes from when he first started high school, but he managed to procure a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeve dark green shirt with the words "You Can Hear the Cry of the Planet" in silver text along the hem. Sora happily accepted the garments. Riku had offered a hand in helping him shower, but Sora could feel his face growing red at the thought. With a vigorous shake of his head, the brunette shut the door and emerged 15 minutes later donning Riku's old clothes. Even then, his frame still swam in the fabric.

"They're a little big, but it's the best I could do," Riku said as Sora walked into his bedroom

"Thank you, I like them."

He stood there, admiring Riku's room. The walls were painted a deep blue with white accents near the ceiling. There were a few pictures hanging, a casual poster of a faraway destination Sora couldn't pinpoint. He looked at the framed photographs, a smiling Riku with his parents and some with the raven haired girl Pocahontas he had met in the back clinic. It brought a pleasant charm to the space, a room that didn't bare any pretentious sense.

"Your friend is very nice," Sora chimed in as he continued looking at the pictures. "She never looked at me with anything but a kind face. I can understand why you're so close."

He smiled. "Pocahontas and I have been friends since we were little kids. We've grown up together and she's become more like family to me."

Sora touched the slick surface of Riku's desk sitting across the room. "A family…"

"What about your own?"

The spiky haired teen let out a sigh. "I can't remember. If I had one, I'd imagine they'd be searching for me."

Riku quickly remembered his parents mentioning they hadn't been able to find any medical records belonging to Sora or of any family. "My parents couldn't find anything about you before you woke up."

Sora shrugged. "Maybe I don't have one then."

His frame was so thin and body was full of scars. Riku didn't have to ask to know that Sora had gone through a lot. If he was from the outskirts, there was the high chance that what Sora said was true: he didn't have one. What kind of family would allow their son to suffer?

"Do the outskirts sound familiar to you?"

"I can't remember. What kind of place is it?"

"It's the lowest district of the city. There's a lot of poverty and crime there. I've never been there myself, but I have a feeling that's where you lived."

Sora chuckled. "One look at me tells you that, huh?"

"I'm not trying to sound insincere."

"No, I know you're not. You're probably right, but I don't know anything right now."

Riku settled down on the edge of his bed, the fabric rustling under his weight. "I want to help you remember. I have no idea what you're feeling, what kind of emotions you're experiencing not knowing who you are."

The brunette hid behind his spikes. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

His seafoam-green gaze reached Sora. "Don't you want to remember?"

It was night out, and the stars were clearly visible through the second story windows. Sora fiddled with the cuffs of his green shirt.

"What happened to me…I did it to myself. The drug you said I took, I took because I wanted to. Why would I put myself into that kind of situation unless I wanted it to happen? Was I in such a bad state that hurting myself was the only way out?"

Riku stood up from his seat and took a step towards Sora. "Are you afraid to remember why you did it?"

"Completely," Sora whispered.

His voice was tiny, yet the emotion laced in it sent a chill up Riku's spine. Sora was standing huddled overlooking his desk, his back to him. Riku inched closer, his hands reaching outwards and pulling back slightly. He was so close, he could feel Sora shaking. Riku closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around Sora's tiny frame. He rested his fingers underneath his chest, his warmth penetrating through the brunette's boney ribcage. Part of him wanted Sora to throw his protective embrace away, for it meant that the true Sora was there. But the other wanted nothing more than to stand there holding Sora close, without the slightest traces of malice.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Sora asked finding his own hands reaching upwards to clasp over Riku's. "I can trust you?"

Riku held him that much closer. "Of course."

* * *

"Hmm…what do you make of this?"

"Eh, it's probably nothing."

"I'm not so sure, the system flagged it and sent it in our direction."

"Well, what does it say?"

The dark haired man sat before a massive monitor, his eyes scanning through line upon line of text taking up the entirety of the computer.

"The Council detected an anomaly in the wishing flow of district two, Destiny Island no. 1. It's the capital island."

A second man stood behind him, placing a gloved hand on the dark leather of his seat. "Odd, we haven't had any problems stemming from that country in quite a long time."

The first man ran a finger along his bottom lip. "It's flagged with an "S" priority."

"Seriously?" the second man said with a bit of surprise in his voice, "are you sure you're not reading it wrong?"

The dark haired man glanced out of the corner of his eye. "Phillip, I never make a mistake in reading The Council's scriptures."

The brunette man scoffed. "Of course not Eric, of course not."

"Well, looks like we're going to be paying Destiny Islands a visit. It's supposed to be a warm country, so let's make sure we dress the part."

"Someone thinks this is a vacation," Phillip added with a smirk.

"Please," Eric retaliated, "It's official business. For reasons only known to The Council, something shook them up enough to send us on a visit."

"Must have been one hell of a wish," Phillip said.

Eric nodded, reading over the screen before him. "Yeah, seems like it."

-0-


End file.
